Traditional methods of identifying an individual include using a personal code, a personal identification number (PIN), etc. However, these methods may not meet current demands for stably and accurately identifying an individual, particularly in an information-based society in which risks of illegal use are becoming more sophisticated In particular, with the rapid development of the Internet, e-commerce, and the like, relying on traditional methods for authenticating an individual can result in significant loss.
Biometrics represents an alternative method of authentication which may supplement the traditional authentication methods. Common biometrics techniques include recognizing a fingerprint, a face, an iris, and the like, of an individual. In particular, iris recognition is effective in terms of uniqueness, invariability, and stability in identifying an individual. Therefore, iris recognition is frequently applied in fields which require a high level of security. However, the accuracy of iris recognition may decrease due to an illumination glint which is generated by illumination reflecting from the iris.